


bloody fangs

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the alpha werewolf against his will. After the gruesome massacre of his people how will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!





	bloody fangs

The cold silent wind sung through the chilled air on the cold moonlit night, no soul in the village would be ready to face the chaos that was about to come, the frightening howls could be heard in the distance, making entropy through the small village. Naruto was shoved again by another villager on the dirt filled ground. ''get out of the way!'' the man shouted as he ran down the street. Naruto got up and dusted his tattered clothes wanting to reach his small home as fast as possible.

It common for the villagers to treat him like that but today was different The people spoke about this time of year, the time were vicious beasts of the night would come out of the shadows and lay waist to poor undefended villages like this one. None had ever stood and fought against these abominations for they left nothing but blood, corpses and destruction in their wake.

Screams of the people continue to ring in the air as they panic trying to gather their valuable and families to try and escape the utter horror that was about to ensure. Naruto pulled on the old and worn curtains to peak out the window. he could see the villagers with their lit torches, axes and pics running with their things, some panicking other taking advantage of the chaos smashing and rioting as others tried to board up their windows and doors and hope to barricade themselves in the safety of the only place they ever called home.

The young man curled up on his mat he called his bed and listened to the scream and cries of the women and men shouting how hopeless it would be to lock themselves up and should just run with for their lives. Naruto scoffed at the idea, the village itself was surrounded by a very thick and dense forest that made it impossible to outrun those monsters.

The only way out of here was through the port and take the boats but that was now not possible with none big enough to evacuate the villagers. The enraged howl became louder with every passing breath. The frightened children continued to cry as they were comforted by there weeping parents and trying to find safety In there home.

Naruto saw his saddened smile in the reflection of his broken mirror piece on the floor. he wondered if this was really the end for him although his poor orphaned life was not the best he wanted more out of it. Maybe he would get lucky and those things wouldn't bother to raid his old beat up shed he called a home. Naruto flinched at the horror piercing scream coming from outside his little hut.

Against his better judgement he glance out his stain glass window, his heart nearly stopped as he watched a horde of blood thirsty beast rampaging the streets taking and devouring many of the people they managed to jump onto to. He mind struggle between fear and horror as he watched those rage filled monsters jumped down on their prey and going straight for their necks, tearing into their flesh spewing blood everywhere till the mind boggling screams coming from the villagers would cease before ripping their heads from their shoulders.

He was hyperventilating now. he did want to die not like that , not yet. He barged out the door and just started running, running whenever he could go to get away from those monsters. He could the adrenaline going through his veins, where ever he looked he just saw more things attacking the villagers. The smoldering aches from the burning homes covered the sky in dark smog, screams and cries for help erupted from everywhere dared to look.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from emptying his stomach contents, the heaps of bloody mangled corpses covered the ground in front of him they were unrecognizable. why had they been killed in such a brutal and horrific manner, no matter how cruel they might have been to him all these no one deserved to have their lives taken from them like this. He froze when he heard a low crackling growl coming from on top the hut next to him.

His voice hitched as he saw the feral beast pounce at him fast and full of rage. Struck with fear as he stepped back he stumble on the dead body behind him making fall on his back and avoid the beast's onslaught on him but not with receive a deep cut on his arm from its claws. He scream at the pain and watch the blood run down his arm. He saw the raged beast reading itself to jump on him again. He force his legs to carry him in the alley way, holding his injured arm. he just needed to away from here as fast as he could. he fell to the ground hard as the pain was in his arm was shooting through his bloody.

He watch the beast close in on him, he could finally see it. The beast stood on his feet, seven feet tall, it's body covered in a dark furry mane, it's claws and muzzle soaked in fresh blood from it's previous victims and it's flaccid large cock hung for the world to see. it's Howl echoed through the air as he brought the menacing furry head back. His red piercing eyes screamed death and hatred. He began to bare his large blood soaked teeth at me. he was stuck in place, scared, with a scream clogging his throat. He ran at him with his powerful legs and nails digging into the tough terrain. he was dead and he was going to be killed without even remembering what happened to him.

The killer beast stood in front of him breathing heavily on him it's blood piercing eyes locking with his. No words could describe this uncanny feeling everything suddenly became non-existent the only thought on his mind was this beast looking down on him. He only stared back at the creature as it slowly descended down to him it's eyes unnerving and focused now.

Naruto felt the heat emanating from the beast as it brought it's muzzle on his neck and took several sniff from him. He listened to the loud growl from the fur covered beast as it slowly pulled away from him locking eyes with again. He couldn't do it anymore, he feel himself flipping from reality. His vision began darker as he fell limb on the floor and seeing the beast approach him with caution before he black out.

Naruto rubbed his head as he slowly woke up from what felt like was the world's worst hangover. His eyes shot open when he discovered he was as naked as the day he was brought into the world. He wrapped his himself in his arms as he looked around the cave from where he laid on the flat rock. It was dark but he could still make out a little of it due to small light coming from the entrance. The cave was fairly large itself but his mind was racked with unanswered questions. 'Where am I? What happened the beast? Why wasn't he dead?'

Naruto held his breath as he watch the same creature emerge that attacked him before he passed out emerged from rustling foliage which camouflaged the cave entrance. the wild beast carried on it's back a dead deer, the beast tossed the animal in front of him making him flinch and the dark beast stared at him.

As if he wanted him to do something with it,' does he expect me to eat this?' the blond though in disgust visible on his face. Naruto backed away from the carcase in front of him but stopped when the dark hair beast beard his sharp fangs at him and growled from it's throat. Naruto hugged his legs and turn away, he saw The beast scoff at him and kneeled and began devouring his prey. Naruto stared in disgust as he stare at the beast sink his fang into the flesh, tearing and ripping it apart.

No matter how disgusted he was with the scene he couldn't deny how hungry he was, still he wouldn't resort to eating raw meat. He instinctively looked back at the beast as it got up, with heavy steps walk out the cave leaving his half eaten meal in front of the blond. It wasn't long till the beast came back with a hand full of apples, he tossed it in front of a shock Naruto and when back to devouring his meal without even sparing a glance at the blond.

Naruto looked between the beast and succulent fruits in front of him. ' he went to get this for me?' but Naruto was too hungry to bother dwelling on it, he quickly began stuffing his mouth. He handed realized just how hungry he was till now which made wonder how long was he out for ?

He never realized how good apples tasted maybe it was because it was he was being held captive by some giant ... werewolf, naked and deprived of food for who knows how many days had passed, these were by far the best apples he ever had. He was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed the dark beast staring at him with his red eyes.

After his last bite he noticed the beast staring at him, remembering that he was completely nude and tried to cover himself with hands. The beast suddenly growled with anger at the blond and marched up to him. Naruto began erratic as the beast pushed him on ground and climb on top of him and restrained his arms above his head. '' what the hell is wrong with you! You stupid dog!'' Naruto shouted loudly at the beast effectively making the beast on top of him seething with anger.

Naruto began struggle and panic as he felt the beast roughly spreading his legs and felt something very hard and long pressing against his arse hole.'' No! stop get of me! '' Naruto yelled making the beast growl before he trusted himself into the blond's unprepared hole making his scream resonate through the cave. The blond continued screaming with each fast thrust deep inside him. the beast plunged inside him at an inhumane speed. The beast grunted and growled in pleasure with his tail wagging back and forth as he waited for this for so long.

Consumed in its own pleasure filtered the sound of the weeping blond underneath him pleading for him to stop. The pain was unbearable why was this thing doing this to him? after a few more low growls from the beast. He pulled out from the blond and with an ear piercing howl the beast shots strings of semen onto the used blond under him. Naruto could feel the warm substance everywhere on his chest, stomach and between his legs. The blond, breath ragged and exhausted, felt the beast rub in the thick amount of semen with it's large clawed hands everywhere on his body. Naruto closed his wishing this was all just a bad dream.

Naruto gasped awake abruptly making the pain in his lower arse shoot through his body. he moaned loudly before he quickly looked around the cave for the unruly beast. He signed when he realized that he was alone. He could smell the blood that he was sure had come from his abused arse and another strong odor that emanated from him. why is this happening to him? what was he to do now? Who knows when that beast will be back, should he try to run for it while he had the chance? No that thing would just hunt him down in seconds he had move it was impossible to escape, it's probably why it had no issues to leave him unattended like this.

he soon calmed down a little and heard a faint dripping noise resonate in deep from within the cave. ''water?'' he slowly rose up bearing with the pain from his backside and made his towards the sound of dripping water making sure to avoid the scattered bones his meals. There was a separate tunnel in the cave that when a little downwards deeper, when he made it to the end he stared at the spring in front of him.

He looked at the stalagmites on the ceiling dripping water into the spring, he also noticed a few small openings in the room that let some light from outside illuminate the spring. He wasted no time getting into the water, he signed loudly letting the warm water soak into his skin and washing away the dirt from his skin and small twigs in his hair. This was heaven for him, even in the village they refused to let him use the showers at the bathhouse, the only way he was able to scrub himself from time to time was by collecting cold rain water in a bucket he would leave next to his hut for several days.

His little moment of happiness was cut short a heavy dominated growl filled the room, Naruto eyes snap open as saw the beast step into the light showing the anger clearly written in his eyes. Naruto quickly tried to scurry out of the spring and away from the beast but was pushed to the ground by the beast, he could the beast claws around his waist pulling arse into the air. He could feel the hard erection against the curb of his butt cheeks.'' No! no! please stop! Not again!'' Naruto shouted. The beast growled and wrap his hand around the blond's neck pressing his muzzle against his head.

'' I'm sorry!'' Naruto yelled tears welling up in his eyes. the beast stop in its track and stood there frozen.'' I'm sorry...I didn't know'' Naruto didn't hold the tears back, he cried into his arms as the beast stood over him and stared. He soon heard a low growl and felt himself being picked up bridal style in the beast's arms he silently continued crying as the beast carried him through the cave and soon outside for the first time. He head fell against the beast's mane covered chest. He look around the thick forest, checking to see if there was any clue as to where he was taken but the land was completely foreign to him. he soon came into the sights of another cave that resemble a lot like the one he was in.

They came to a halt in front of the forest cave entrance before the beast howl loudly with Naruto still in his arms. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the beast was trying to accomplish here? Where was he taking him? Naruto breath hitched as he saw another beast stalk out of the cave, the beast could feel Naruto's heart beat speeding up and held him a little tighter as a way to reassure him.

Naruto stared the new beast in front of them although it resembled the one carry him, this one had silver streaks of hair on its mane and also a distinctive scar over its left eye. Both creatures exchange a series of grunts and growls that Naruto couldn't decipher but whatever they were saying the silver mane beast soon let them into the cave. The cave was familiar to the one he was in before but this one oddly had a personal touch to it. They were few pelts, blankets, food and tools in the cave but everything cleaned and organised unlike that other cave were just bones and old carcasses scattered everywhere with a lingering smelly odor.

He feel the other's beast eyes on him studying him as his beast put him down on his feet. None of this wasn't making any sense, was the beast gonna leave him here with this silver one? He didn't know why but the thought of it made him worry. Naruto stared at the red eyed beast silently hoping to get some form of answer from the beast but he received soft look from the beast, it leaned close softly rubbed his cold nose against his own leaving him with an odd look on his face.

The blond watched the two beast nod at each other and gave him one last look before sprinted out of the cave leaving him with the silver beast. Some part deeply wished to call out for him but another part of nagged him about did he even care? He tensed as the silver haired beast stalked past him he stop half way to look at him. ''does he want me to follow?''

Naruto followed behind at a safe distance leading a little deeper into the cave with his guard up although it made very uncomfortable to walking around naked all the time. they walked to an opening in the tunnel covered by a thick curtain. The beast pulled it back to let him step in the fire lit room. Naruto was caught off guard by the dark skinned man with silver wolf ears on his head and his bushy silver tail swaying back and forth standing nude in the room to preoccupied to notice their presence.

The silver hair beast let out a soft growl from his throat to him know of his presence. The brunet turned and smiled at them, Naruto stood there appalled at the man standing in from of them.'' Oh? We have a guest. Hi my name's Iruka, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' He smiled at the speechless blond.

So what did you guys think? I originally wanted it to be a kibanaru fic. Next chapter there will be lots of explanations to what's going on! By the way Naruto's 18 year old pretty sure I didn't mention it in the fic. Another thing I know the werewolfs are maybe too animalistic in the beginning but don't worry soon they will be having normal conversations. Don't be shy to leave suggestions for pairings you would love to see! please forgive me if there's some mistakes haven't gotten any one to beta yet.


End file.
